Cooking Competition
by Gradiency
Summary: Ayano, Kaito and a reluctant Joi are in a competition to see who cooks the best due to Ayano's hurt feelings. Now Xiao Long and Kakeru have to be the judges, so will there be a winner before one of the judges dies or gets seriously injured?


_Rain: Hey! I'm Rain! And I'll be introducing the story today. IN YOUR FACE YURI!_

_Yuri: BUT THAT'S MY JOB!_

Yuri and Rain bicker

_Maire: Well, Eternal_bluerose_yuri does not own… __**yawn**__ good night…_

**Day Zero: Of fire and blowing up**

Today was officially the worst day in Joi's life. He was dragged up bright early in the morning by a too hyper Ayano and a pissed off Kaito. What really made Joi furious, was the fact that Kaito started a fire a few inches away from Joi's body in order to wake him up. Then Ayano and Kaito dragged him down the stairs. Since Joi was half asleep he tumbled down the stairs landing on Kaito and having Ayano accidentally step on him. Then Joi suddenly remembered the fight that Ayano and Kaito had, the cooking competition and the fact that he was dragged in it. It was wonderful, just wonderful.

Joi's mood fit the weather rather well. There was a thunderstorm outside, and a possibility of flooding. A lighting bolt struck a few feet away from the house and Xiao Long, his only savior from the high Ayano and the temperamental Kaito, was gone. The day happened to get worse and worse.

First Kaito accidentally set the stove on fire and Ayano made something explosive again. They just happened to get their kitchen renovated, due to the last incident. Then, Kaito decided that they should watch T.V, but the T.V. went haywire and it started having a seizer. The screen blew up in front of them in no time. Joi got up front the couch and went to his room, only to be dragged down stairs by Ayano who decided that it was good time to bond with each other. And that is where Joi is right now. "Bonding" with Ayano and Kaito, or as he would call it having Ayano and Kaito at each other's neck with knives. It was a good thing Xiao Long and Kakeru hid them.

"Oh, like you could cook any better," Kaito retorted to Ayano sending a punch in her face.

"Sure, I wasn't the one that blew up the T.V" Ayano ducked and kicked Kaito really hard.

"I didn't blow up the kitchen more than once." Kaito jumped back and this sent a fireball near Ayano, who was next to a huge stack of paper.

"At least I didn't set the stove on fire," Ayano ducked and the fireball went straight into the stack of papers. Joi's eyes widened as the fire just got bigger and bigger.

"FIRE!" Joi screamed at the two of them, who were still arguing.

"Joi, SHUT UP!" Ayano and Kaito screamed at him, completely ignoring what he had just screamed. Joi looked at them, then at himself, then upstairs, the door and the fire. He ran to his room, to gather all valuables, and made sure that anything valuable to Xiao Long wasn't burnt, (hey he was a nice person and after all if Xiao Long's stuff was burnt the one in for years of being screamed at was him). Grabbing everything he needed and wearing new clothes he ran down the stairs, out the door, making sure to grab an umbrella, and a house down to warn Kakeru of the fire.

"Joi? What are you doing here?" Kakeru asked as he opened the door for the silver head boy.

"Well, Ayano and Kaito got in a fight and now the house is on fire," Joi finished his short story and smiled.

"Um… okay… come in" It took a while for the information to settle into Kakeru's mind. When it did he exploded, figuratively. "WHAT? THE HOSUE IS ON FIRE?!?!?! KAITO AND AYANO ARE STILL INSIDE. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING OF WHEN YOU DIDN'T BRING THEM HERE!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"I was think of my own personal safety," Joi replied just as Xiao Long came into the room.

"YOU THOUGHT OF YOUR PERSONAL SAFETY WHEN YOUR FRIENDS WERE IN DANGER?"

"Well I looked into the future and what I saw was the two of them still alive, so I left them there."

"You left them where? Why would they die? Who are "they"?" Xiao Long suddenly joined in the conversation, making Kakeru jump.

"Xiao Long!" Kakeru screamed the Chinese boy's name.

"Yes?"

"Never mind."

"To answer your questions Xiao Long, oh here's your stuff" Joi handed a bunch of stuff to the shocked Xiao Long. "Well-"

"What's going on? JOI!"

"KaitosetthehouseonfirebecauseheandAyanowerefightingandwheniwarnedthemaboutthefiretheyjustthreatenedmeactuallytheyjustscreamedshutupbutthelookontheirfaceswasratherdeadlysoiwenttogetsomestufffromupstairsandeverythingandranallthewayhere." Joi told them rather fast.

"Slow down Joi," Kakeru told him.

"Okay, well Kaito set the house on fire, because he and Ayano were fithting and wjen I warned them about the fire they just threatened me, actually they just screamed shut up but the look on their faces was rather deadly so I went to get some stuff from upstairs and everything and ran all the way here."

"Okay…" It took some time for the information to actually make sense but when it did they exploded, figuratively. "THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE?!?!?! JOI HOW IN THE WORLD COULD YOU LEAVE AYANO AND KAITO IN THERE??"

"Yeah Joi how could you?" Ayano mimicked the other two.

"There was a fire and you didn't even tell us."

"I actually did, but you two told me to shut up."

"AND YOU ACTUALLY LISTENED TO HIM/HER??" Kaito and Ayano screamed.

"Yeah."

"The cooking competition will take place here, since our place is definitely out of the question. " Ayano told them.

"Er… I don't think-" Kakeru started as his kitchen was rather important, and he did need it as his mother would kill him if it got blown up.

"Kakeru!" Ayano stretched out his name, and a pleading puppy dog face was set.

"Er…" _Come on Kakeru your better than that!_ Kakeru thought while trying to resist the all time adorable face.

"Ayano, I don't think he wants us to blow up his kitchen," Joi and Xiao Long told her.

"Then tell Kaito to stay away from the kitchen," Ayano retorted back.

"I don't think it's- mmmph mmpph mmphhmph." Joi's voice was muffled by Xiao Long's hand.

"I don't think it's me who's going to blow up his kitchen but YOU!" Katio screamed at the girl.

"Oh, let's cook then!" With that Ayano and Katio rushed to the kitchen only to comeback a little later, to drag Joi with them.

So starts the first day of the cooking competition, AKA Hell.

_Yuri: So how was it??_

_Rain: Awesome!_

_Marie: I don't think she was asking you._

_Rain: FUCKING AWESOME!_

_Maire: She wasn't-_

_Rain: THIS MANGA THAT I'M READING IS FUCKING AWESOME!!_

_Marie: …_

_Yuri: Okay…_

_Joi: Please review… Click…. Please_

V


End file.
